PTSD
by Rue-d'Angleterre
Summary: "From robbery to narco". 1992. Rust Cohle est Crash, junkie efflanqué aux yeux rouges et au blouson de cuir, infiltré parmi les Iron Crusaders pour le compte des stups. Mais, pour obtenir la confiance du gang de motards, il faut plus qu'une gueule de repris de justice et une tendance naturelle à l'autodestruction. Car comment traiter avec le diable, sans y perdre un peu son âme ?


_PTSD_

1992\. Silhouettes sombres à l'extrême limite de son champ de vision. Rire fulgurant, hystérique, résonnant atrocement à l'intérieur de son crâne et dont il ne sait s'il lui appartient ou s'il a surgi de la bouche du type en noir à ses côtés. Son haleine, chargée de tabac et de mauvais whisky, reconnaissable entre mille, recouvre momentanément les effluves caractéristiques de l'essence, de la sueur et du cuir. _Ginger._ Dans sa bouche à lui, le goût ferreux, presque écœurant, du sang. Et aussi, juste derrière, tapis dans le fond de sa gorge, douce et entêtante, l'amertume de la cocaïne prise plus tôt dans la nuit. Une trace, deux traces, trois traces, et d'autres encore, assez nombreuses pour qu'il ait arrêté d'essayer de les compter. Pas besoin du plus petit des miroirs pour deviner qu'en cet instant, ses yeux sont grands ouverts dans la pénombre, que l'éclat noir de ses pupilles dilatées donne un air dément à son visage tiré par les excès et la fatigue. Il tend une main et, du pouce et de l'index, suit les traits anguleux de son visage. La saillie des pommettes d'abord, puis le creux des joues sous lesquelles ses dents forment un bloc grinçant, anormalement crispé -à cause des amphets-, et enfin la ligne de la mâchoire, rendue rugueuse par une barbe de trois jours. Il a chaud, terriblement chaud. Et si soif...Sans tourner la tête, il attrape la bouteille que Ginger lui tend, boit de longues rasades brûlantes avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de main et, horrifié, de s'entendre dire :

-Bien sûr que j'vais lui régler son compte putain, tu déconnes ou quoi ?!

Il a la voix traînante et un peu rauque de ces nuits blanches qui, pour un flic des stups infiltré dans un gang de trafiquants, sont les pires qu'on puisse imaginer. Nuits blanches qui avant l'aube deviennent rouges, dans des atmosphères moites et survoltées de fin du monde. Il devine la présence des autres autour de lui, fébriles, les nerfs à vif à cause de toute cette poudre dans leur nez, montrant les dents comme des chiens qu'on aurait trop longtemps excités avec un bâton. Et Rust sent sourdre en lui la même irrationnelle bestialité, la même barbare ivresse qui le pousse à avancer d'un pas, déglutir, puis faire craquer les jointures de ses poings dans un bruit funeste.

-Vas-y Crash ! Qu'on voit ce qu'il a dans le ventre, ce connard !

Face à lui, un jeune type à la peau pâle, au regard fou, la bouche ouverte sur un cri de muette stupeur. Dix-huit ans, peut-être vingt, pas plus. Une sueur froide colle à son front quelques mèches d' un blond délicat. Il bredouille, se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, moins comme un boxeur que comme un môme qui aurait envie d'aller pisser, et les hommes qui font cercle autour d'eux sont secoués d'un rire cruel qui traverse Rust comme un frisson.

-Approche. Plus vite on en aura fini, mieux ça vaudra, pas vrai ?

Il renifle, passe brièvement sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées. L'hilarité des Iron Crusaders redouble. Pourtant, il y a de la sollicitude dans ses mots, et un éclair de pitié dans le regard que Rust pose sur ce gamin qui a simplement eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir jouer dans la cour des grands, sans avoir la moindre idée de là où il mettait les pieds. Du coin de l'œil, Rust peut voir un sourire méchant flotter dans la barbe broussailleuse de Ginger, et il devine qu'il ne peut se permettre de gagner plus de temps. Avec un peu de chance, ils en seront quittes pour une bonne raclée.

Il prend une profonde inspiration, bande tous les muscles de son corps, et fond sur le type en face qui instinctivement se recroqueville. Un premier coup à l'estomac le plie en deux, et Rust s'attend presque à le voir vomir, mais non. Il titube, gémit, couvre sa tête de ses bras en implorant pardon. Bon dieu, qu'il fasse au moins semblant de se défendre ! S'ils parvenaient à leur offrir un peu de spectacle, les gars finiraient peut-être par se calmer ! Rust laisse une seconde de répit à son adversaire, espère qu'il se redresse et lui flanque une bonne droite...Mais rien n'arrive. Soudain pris de vertige, il sent la main glacée de la peur et du dégoût se refermer sur ses tripes. Et si le môme ne tenait même pas assez longtemps pour étancher la soif de sang des Crusaders ?

Pas le temps de réfléchir. Il faut cogner encore, et encore, et encore, jouer le jeu -assez bien du moins pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons-, frapper sans relâche, rester sourd aux gémissements, et cependant retenir ses coups, imperceptiblement mesurer sa force, dans la confusion des deux corps collés l'un à l'autre essayer de ne pas toucher les organes vitaux, de ne pas causer d'hémorragie interne, aucune blessure qui soit fatale, et cogner sans discontinuer, froidement, avec la nausée qui monte au bord des lèvres, la honte et la haine de soi à chaque fois que les poings s'enfoncent dans la chair molle, ou heurtent l'arcade d'un sourcil, l'arrête du nez. Un sang chaud et poisseux commence à couler entre ses phalanges tandis que Rust sent son cœur bondir de plus en plus follement contre ses côtes. Le crissement du cuir de son blouson scande chacun des coups reçus par le jeune homme, qui roule des yeux hagards dans toutes les directions, espérant un secours qui n'arrive pas. Et toujours ce goût métallique dans la bouche, intolérable, dégueulasse. Tout autour de lui, le gang de motards lui crie des encouragements, lance des quolibets, rivalise de sifflements appréciateurs.

-Défends-toi, enculé !

Dans cet aboiement que Rust veut féroce, il s'inquiète d'entendre percer malgré lui une pointe de désespoir. Il recule d'un pas, crache par terre avec hargne, ne néglige rien de ce rôle de composition qui est devenu pour lui comme une seconde peau, assez épaisse pour pouvoir faire face à toutes les situations, même les plus insoutenables.

-Allez, bouge ! Bats-toi, fils de pute !

Ses paupières battent nerveusement. _Tranquille….Tranquille...Ca va aller, tranquille…_ Lentement, il déplie et replie ses doigts pour les détendre, jette un œil en biais à Ginger comme pour quêter son approbation. Celui-ci hoche la tête, une lueur d'euphorie perverse dans le fond des yeux. Et ce qui frappe alors Rust avec la force de l'évidence ne doit rien à l'impression d'extrême lucidité donnée par la cocaïne: _ce qu'il veut, c'est la peau du gamin_. Soudain pris d'une angoisse hallucinée, il se jette sur le pauvre gosse amoché dont les épaules sont secouées de sanglots, roule avec lui dans la poussière, profite de l'exultation bruyante de la bande de motards pour murmurer très vite entre ses dents serrées :

-Arrête de faire le con, merde ! Ginger te laissera crever ici si tu lui montres pas que t'as des couilles, compris ?!

L'espace d'une seconde, il surprend son regard incrédule, effrayé, un regard d'enfant perdu qui lui laboure la poitrine. Il a envie de hurler. Dans son dos, le gang resserre son cercle, attentif à la suite des événements. Rust pousse un grognement sourd à l'adresse du môme, l'attrape par le col de sa chemise pour le remettre debout, priant intérieurement pour qu'il se décide enfin à rendre les coups.

-Crash, laisse tomber ! Ca a assez duré, les conneries.

Rust se fige, hésitant à se laisser submerger par le soulagement ou par l'horreur.

-Tu vois bien qu'il est mort de trouille ! Alors donne-lui ce qu'il mérite avant qu'il se chie dessus pour de vrai !

Un tonnerre de rires gras éclate autour de lui tandis que ses oreilles se mettent à siffler, et le sol à tanguer sous ses pieds. _C'est pas possible._ Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il réussit à se tourner vers Ginger avec toute la nonchalance dont il est encore capable, un sourire goguenard flottant sur son visage émacié.

-Mec, je gaspillerais même pas une balle pour cet enculé !

Rust distribue une volée de petites claques pleines de mépris sur les joues du garçon puis, d'un air détaché, essuie ses mains ensanglantées sur le devant de sa veste, comme pour signifier qu'il en a terminé avec lui.

-Ta gueule Crash, fais ce qu'on te dit et t'auras pas d'emmerdes !

La menace à peine voilée contenue dans ces mots lui glace le sang. Atterré, Rust comprend que la moindre seconde d'hésitation risque de lui coûter cher. Alors, comme au ralenti, il se voit sortir son revolver, le pointer entre les deux yeux du môme en pleurs face à lui. Après, tout se brouille dans sa tête. Ne reste plus qu'un relent de bière bon marché sous sa langue pâteuse. Ses mains douloureusement crispées sur le flingue pour les empêcher de trembler. Le cliquetis sinistre du chien qu'il tire vers l'arrière avec son pouce, dans un silence surréel d'instant suspendu.

...Mais c'est toujours l'odeur du soufre qui finit par le tirer de son sommeil, pâle et fiévreux, dans des draps trempés de sueur et de larmes.

Comme toujours, Rust se redresse sur son matelas, tâtonne dans le noir à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes, en extrait une qu'il coince hâtivement entre ses dents. Il ouvre son zippo d'un geste sec et la flamme jaillit, projetant son ombre vacillante dans le creux de sa main. La première bouffée est apaisante. Alors il aspire à pleins poumons, retient son souffle, recrache lentement la fumée dont les volutes bleutées viennent danser devant ses yeux vitreux. Et comme toujours, filtre derrière les rideaux la terne lumière d'une aurore encore timide. Comme si après les aubes rouges de son passé, ne l'attendaient plus que les aubes grises d'un deuil éternel.


End file.
